


A Familiar Feeling

by ManlyQuail



Series: A Million Times, A Million Lives [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A thousand lives, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Stargazing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyQuail/pseuds/ManlyQuail
Summary: The introductory chapter to a project I hope to work on for the next *long* while. The idea behind the collection is that each week a new story will be posted telling a different way in which Yang and Blake fall in love with one another all over again. This first one is just a cute scene primarily designed to set the stage, but these stories will take place in any universe at any time.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: A Million Times, A Million Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061915
Kudos: 28





	A Familiar Feeling

An endless sky turned slowly, uncountable stars in the sky above as a pair of women smiled softly up at the clouds above. Their hands were connected at their sides, thumbs brushing gently against the hand of the other, and for a time they simply sat in silence, soaking in the moment for as long as they could.

Turning their heads, two sets of eyes met, a lilac pair staring across into gold. Their smiles grew wider as they stared at one another, blonde locks flowing over the lilac while short black hair barely made it past the gold. Gazing into one another’s eyes, the blonde couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as she rolled back onto her back.

Curious, the raven haired girl scooted closer to her lover, lifting her head and resting it gently on her chest. Beneath them the grass swayed gently with the force of a light breeze, the smell of summer filling their senses with pleasant memories as well as one another.

“What’s so funny?” Letting her head press gently into the other, the black haired girl let her eyes close as she listened close, closely for the words to be spoken, and closely to the heart that she knew beat for her.

“I can’t help but think how familiar this all feels.” Outstretching a hand towards the sky, Yang Xiao Long let her fingers flex wide before clenching her fist tight as if she could tear the heavens from above. Her eyes darted from star to star, seemingly infinite in number, and she couldn’t help but reflect upon how long it had taken her to truly appreciate the beauty of the universe. “Like we’ve done this all before, ya know?”

Letting her hand fall to the side, she wrapped her other arm slowly and gently around Blake Belladonna, breathing softly against her chest. She let her eyes fall from the beauty of the stars to the beautiful star of her life, and smiled brighter as she could see her affectionate gaze returned with equal fervor.

“Laying under the stars together?” Blake’s eyes moved from Yang, the golden orbs flicking between the stars as Yang had, before looking back to Yang as she began to shake her head.

“No, not  _ this _ , not literally. It’s like, you and me, ya know? I don’t know how to explain it but something about this moment, something about us being together just feels so right, but it feels familiar. I can’t really put my finger on it, but it’s like we’ve been here before, but not?” Yang furrowed her brow, her lips pouting slightly as she did her best to explain her feelings. “It’s like we’re those stars, but not. Does that make sense?”

The pair sat up slowly, each gazing up at the stars, and this time it was Blake’s turn to chuckle.

“Like there’s a million Yangs and a million Blakes out there sharing this moment together? Like no matter how many lives we live or how many versions of us exist, we always find each other together in moments like this?” Blake moved her hand to rest on Yang’s, the pair staring up for a moment longer, before Yang nodded eagerly.

“Exactly! See, you get it! Like no matter what kind of crazy adventures the other versions of us live, we’d always find each other and fall in love. Soul mate kinda stuff!” Yang squeezed tightly onto Blake’s hand, thrilled that the other girl had managed to make sense of her crazy wording, and scooting closer to her partner once more wrapped her arm around her.

“I think I’ve seen the idea in a book or two, and I think it’s really romantic.” Leaning into the embrace, Blake sat up and placed her forehead against Yang’s, the idea of the pair always finding one another no matter the life filling her body with an unstoppable warmth. “A million times across a million lives Yang, I’d always find my way to you to fall in love again and again.”

“Every time Blake, I’d find you.” The two slowly leaned in closer and closer as they spoke, each feeling the warmth of the other’s breath as their faces came together, and the two shared a kiss to seal their promise.


End file.
